When it's cold
by xxShinxx
Summary: Sanji hates cold weather 'cause it's hard for him to cook. Zoro hates cold weather 'cause it's hard for him to stay close to Sanji without the rest of the crew being obstacles. Hum...! Oneshot ZoroxSanji Shounen-ai.


Aw, there was a mistake. I don't know why but it seems like two last sentences had gone missing somewhere when I posted this fic. I fixed it though.

Now, enjoy!

* * *

Going Merry had been floating on the sea for a week after leaving the previous island. It was now approaching another island on its adventuring journey. A winter one. Chopper had been so excited recent hours, he couldn't stay still. He ran around the ship as the cold breezes swept across it , singing loudly a weird song.

"This is our tradition. It is for anyone who doesn't stay at home. They sing it whenever they come to a place in winter to remember our hometown." The reindeer said eagerly. "We believe that when people sing this song, their family will hear it and know that they are healthy and safe and they are thinking about them."

Sanji watched Chopper run away to tell another crew-mate his story. He smiled. Seeing his little friend like that lit up his mood a bit. He had been pissed lately. Mind you, he hated cold weather. He hated winter. He hated cold winter island. His fingers would went numb and he couldn't be holding a knife properly because of the shaking.

"Sanji, meatttttttttttttttttttttttt!" Luffy's voice rang right in his ear and startled the cook. He turned to snap at the noisy captain.

"You just ate breakfast half an hour ago, Luffy. I won't make anything for you until midday."

"But Sanji , I'm hungry." The boy pursed his lips. "Cold weather makes me more hungry."

"No!" Sanji said firmly.

"How 'bout a cup of hot tea, Sanji-kun?"

The two turned their heads around on hearing the navigator's voice. They saw her coming, wrapping herself in a thick leather coat. Sanji's face immediately lit up with a charming smile, decorating by some pink hearts floating around his head. Though the hearts were quite small. Maybe they shrank in the cold breezes.

"I'll make you one right away, Nami-san."

"Sanjiiiiiiiii!" Luffy whimpered, tugging at his coat's sleeve.

However, the cook didn't have time to respond when Robin came to join them.

"I think a hot tea party will be great now." She said politely and smiled. Sanji melted.

"Go get the others." He told the hungry captain.

"Yosh! Hot tea party. And meat party!" Luffy exclaimed then ran away to find the missing crew-mates.

...

The small kitchen was filled with steam form tea cups and hot snacks. The crew gathered around the table, drinking and talking. Chopper told them about his medical trips with Doctor Kureha on Drum Island. Didn't want to come out in this weather, everyone stayed in the galley and forced them to listen to Usopp's blabbing until dinner.

That night was a torture to Sanji. He nearly froze to death during his watch. He did everything he could think of to warm himself up. He jumped and then ran around the mast. But when he stopped, the winds made the sweat on his face turn into ice, just like the tea in the cup he brought here.

"Dammit!" He cursed and shuddered.

Zoro stepped onto the deck from the men quarter. He kicked the trap door shut and looked up. A small fire spot caught his eyes and he found himself climbing up the ladder to the crownest.

From the corner of his eyes, the blond saw Zoro's green head appear. He only nodded as a confirmation of the other's presence. His shaking hands were busying to light another smoke.

Zoro threw his legs into the crownest then went to stand next to Sanji. After a moment of silence, Zoro eyes left the dark sky to fix on the other man. To his surprise, the cook was lighting a smoke while his teeth were biting another one.

"What the hell are you doing?" He couldn't help but ask.

"You can't tell? I'm trying to warm up." He swung his numb hand furiously after the third unsuccessful attempt to strike the match. "Fuck!"

Zoro watched, eyes rolling. One of his hands reached out to sneak the smokes out of the blond's mouth while his other hand was unbuttoning his big coat.

"What the fuck, marimo?" Sanji growled and glared at the swordsman.

The green haired man didn't answer until the last button was opened. In a swift movement, Zoro took a hold on the cook's arm, pulling him forward and wrapping the flaps of his coat around his thinner frame.

The swordsman's actions startled him but Sanji couldn't bring himself to protest when the warmth from Zoro's body and his coat encased him on every side. It felt like he had slid into a hot water bath tub. The cook sighed contently. He wrapped his arms around the larger man's waist under the leather fabric and buried his face into the strong neck.

"Shit! You're so fucking warm." His voice muffled against Zoro's skin.

That made the green-head chuckle. He ran his hands up and down Sanji's back slowly as he spoke quietly into his ear. "You're freezing."

"Yeah. It's too fucking cold on here." The cook replied, nuzzling deeper into the muscular body.

A few minutes passed before the sound of something moved on the wooden floor draw Zoro's attention to the galley.

"Someone's in the kitchen." He told the man in his arms. He heard Sanji hum.

"Maybe Luffy's stealing food." All that he received for his report was another hum as the cook's head disappeared under the coat's collar. The swordsman chuckled again before he leaned down to place a soft kiss on that head.

They stood like that for several long moments. Zoro thought Sanji had fallen asleep there, but then the cook tilted his head up to look at him questioningly.

"That reminds me this. When the rest of us was enjoying the tea party, you just sat there and drank your booze. You looked like your ass was kicked hard by someone. But I don't remember I kicked it today."

Sanji grinned his cocky grin as the swordsman shot him a glare.

"Hum…It was nothing. Just…when they all stayed in the galley, we didn't have time alone together… like this." Zoro felt his cheeks heat but he found himself not really care. "They kinda clung to you all day."

The grin on the cook's face only grew wider. "Were you jealous of them?"

A low growl left the green haired man as he tightened his hold to bring their bodies even closer. "So what if I was?"

Sanji's eyes widened for a second when Zoro growled, but as he looked into the man's dark, beautiful eyes, he could see the affection they held for him. A genuine smile pulled at his lips and he felt his heart beat a little faster.

He shrugged. "Well, you know you don't have to be."

What Sanji was going to say was left forgotten as he found himself lost more and more into that intense gaze. Leaning his head forward, the cook brushed his lips over Zoro's as he whispered softly against them, his eyes half closing.

"My lips are freezing, too. I need you to warm them up for me, Zoro."

"Definitely." The swordsman's mumbling answer was muffled as the cook's lips pressed against his own. His eyes closed and he kissed back with all the passions and feelings he had for the other man. Sanji's tongue found his and they twisted around one another. A large hand reaching up to comb through the soft blond hair, Zoro used this to tilt the cook's head back and deepen the kiss. His teeth gently bit and sucked on the wet invader in his mouth, earning a soft moan from the smaller man.

They wouldn't pull away from each other if their lungs weren't screaming for air after what like haft an hour of lips-locking. Sanji was the one to break the kiss and press their foreheads together after that. Their steamy breaths mixed together as they tried to slower their hammering hearts. Sanji smiled warmly as his hands released the grips on the back of Zoro's white shirt. Through his eyelashes, he saw the other return the smile.

The light in the galley went out, but before Zoro made out the tall frame of the archaeologist.

"It wasn't Luffy who was in the kitchen." The swordsman said through his pants.

"Oh yeah?" Sanji let out a breathless chuckle. "Who was it?"

"It was Robin. And she was watching us."

"The hell!"

Their laughs echoed in the cold night, making their bodies shaking in each other's arms.

Sanji thought, while laughing, that he didn't hate cold weather that much.

**END.**


End file.
